<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Yourself a Treat by Furuba_Fangirl, MulaSaWala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448489">Have Yourself a Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl'>Furuba_Fangirl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala'>MulaSaWala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), pin up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley go to an auction where the muse of an old pin-up poster looks angelically familiar. In turn, Crowley gets rewarded with a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pin Me Up Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Yourself a Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine’s Day! My contribution to the Pin Me Up Zine! It was an honor to work with so many wonderful creators! Especially MulaSaWala, who did the beautiful art for this piece! So be sure to give some love on her <a href="https://www.instagram.com/mulasawala/"> Instagram</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you again for accompanying me, my dear. I know this isn’t exactly how you say, ‘your scene’.” The pair make their way toward the front row where two foldable chairs miraculously await them.</p><p>“<em>Pfft </em>, what are you talking about, angel? A bunch of frou-frou people competing to pay exuberant amounts of cash for overpriced knick-knacks. No offense, but an auction is practically a demon’s playground,” Crowley snorts, taking his seat next to him.</p><p>“None taken. Although as far as sinning goes, a little splurging isn’t the worst thing I’ve done today.” A cheeky smile painting his face as he rubs the small of Crowley’s back.</p><p>“Keep that up and it certainly won’t be the last sin either,” he whispers playfully.</p><p>They hear a snobby little “<em>Hmph </em>” behind them and Crowley glances back to see an old woman that looks as if she is permanently smelling sour milk.</p><p>Aziraphale notices his annoyed scowl and reassures, “Oh, don’t mind her, love. Must be one of those antiquated humans.”</p><p>The demon tuts, “Yeah, ‘antiquated’.” However, he decides to leave it be for now but not without pecking his angel’s cheek with an obnoxious “<em>Muah </em>”; the woman’s face almost imploding on itself.</p><p>Once the remaining bidders find their seat, a gentleman with an ill-tailored suit and toupee steps up to the podium to start the introduction. The first few items are then steadily presented and sold off where, occasionally, Crowley would raise his paddle just to give a few people a run for their money despite Aziraphale’s disapproval. Well, that is until the unpleasant lady behind them took particular interest in a set of hand-painted teaware. Safe to say, they were going to enjoy afternoon tea in their garden a lot more from now on.</p><p>When the angel’s item comes up, a playbill of <em> Salome </em> signed by the original performers, Crowley smiles fondly at how determined Aziraphale looks as he straightens his posture and firmly grips his paddle. Either one of them could miracle it so that nobody is remotely interested in it but the demon knows Aziraphale likes the challenge. He also knows he’d never hear the end of it if he did interfere so he simply sits back and watches his angel win his prize.</p><p>“Sold to number twenty-three,” the auctioneer declares.</p><p>Aziraphale giddily claps his hands in victory as he beams at Crowley.</p><p>“Congrats, angel,” he says, nudging his shoulder while the next display is set up.</p><p>“Thank you. Although, number ten was a persistent one. I thought he was on the verge of outbidding— <em> Ohhhh,” </em> Aziraphale sputters fretfully as he catches a glimpse of the stage.</p><p>“What is it?” Crowley asks, about to turn to look but Aziraphale quickly waves his paddle over his face.</p><p>“Nothing, dear! Nothing at all,” he blurts with a fake smile. “Why don’t you go wait in the car? I’m sure you must be terribly bored—”</p><p>“Ahem,” the auctioneer interrupts. “May I proceed?”</p><p>Aziraphale nods his head in embarrassment, dejectedly lowering the paddle onto his lap.</p><p>“Right then, our next item is a mint condition poster from 1954 designed by Alita Moreau. One of fifty ever to be printed.”</p><p>Crowley examines the framed print on the wooden easel. The blonde woman in the image is alluringly sitting in a stylish kitchen with “Have Yourself a Treat” written on a sign. Her upturned nose and the corner of her mouth cutely smeared with pink frosting as she holds a tray of vanilla cupcakes; one of them suspiciously missing from the tin. Despite the formality of her wearing a pair of sky blue, t-strap heels, the model is very much sans a blouse and panties. Her blue, heart-shaped apron doing little to cover up her voluptuous breasts decorated by a few crumbs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, Crowley’s curiosity is piqued when he notices her lips turned up into a familiarly shy smile. He whispers, “Hey, Aziraphale, is it me or does that look a bit like…” The demon looks over to see his angel, face red down to his collar and head hung low. Crowley does a double-take between Aziraphale and the poster, his neural processor finally making the connection. “Oh. My. God,” he swears.</p><p>The announcer throws him a dirty look and Crowley snaps his gaping mouth shut.</p><p>“It was a one-time event,” he defends in a hushed tone. “Alita was a dear friend of mine and she asked me to model as a favor. <em> Please </em> don’t make a big deal about this.”</p><p>Crowley gives his flustered angel a sympathetic look and shrugs. “Okay, I’ll say nothing more…”</p><p>“We will start the bidding at two-fifty.”</p><p>Without the slightest hesitation, Crowley whips up his paddle. The angel glowers at him indignantly but that doesn’t wipe away the faint smirk on the demon’s pursed lips.</p><p>—</p><p>“I can’t believe you spent two thousand pounds on that,” Aziraphale reproaches with a huff as they exit the auction house with their respective winnings.</p><p>“Believe me, angel, it was worth every cent. ‘Sides I couldn’t let some human get their grubby mitts on this,” he says, admiring the piece. “No, no, <em>this </em> is for my eyes only now. Well, y’know, aside from the other forty-nine floating around. Might have to track those down later.”</p><p>When they get to the Bentley, Crowley realizes Aziraphale is still wearing a pout so after they finish putting everything in the back, he gently stops him at the passenger door. “Listen,” he sighs, squeezing Aziraphale’s shoulders reassuringly. “I know I’ve been teasing you about this but I really do think you look beautiful in that picture, angel.”</p><p>His worry softens a bit. “You really think so?”</p><p>“Of course. You always do…”</p><p>Aziraphale smiles gratefully as Crowley presses a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, darling. I suppose I overreacted a touch.”</p><p>“You had every right to. If it makes you uncomfortable that I have it, just say the words and I’ll toss it over London Bridge.”</p><p>He chuckles lightly, still looking a tad sheepish. “I appreciate the sentiment but really there’s no need for such extreme measures. I must admit it was a very empowering moment in my life. I had never done something so risqué up until then so… it is a nice reminder to have.”</p><p>“Well, if you have no objections I guess I’ll hold on to it.” Crowley grips Aziraphale by the hips and purrs, “However, if you had asked me to get rid of it, I would’ve settled on having the real thing.”</p><p>The angel blushes lightly. “Oh, poppycock. I couldn’t possibly pull off that look now. My corporation isn’t exactly what it used to be...”</p><p>Crowley clicks his tongue at him. “Now, I have to disagree with that nonsense,” he argues, giving Aziraphale’s bum a light-hearted pat. “So I’m just going to have to take you home and have my way with you until you forget that ridiculous notion.”</p><p>Aziraphale bashfully giggles, “My, how very altruistic of you.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey, good news, angel,” Crowley calls out as he opens the sliding patio door. “My azaleas finally got the message and whipped into shape.” He pushes up his sunglasses onto his head, kicking off his gardening boots at the mat before entering the house. “I paired them with a few white roses so I think they’ll make a decent centerpiece if I do say so myself,” the demon explains with pride, adjusting the flowers in their vase.</p><p>“That’s wonderful, dear,” Aziraphale congratulates from the kitchen, voice a little higher than usual. “When you’re done with that, can you give me a hand in here… or two?”</p><p>The demon grins at the suggestive nature of the question. “Sure thing.” After he sets the vase on their dining room table, he makes his way to his angel. “So what can I help you with…Aziraphale?” Crowley halts at the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes widening with surprise.</p><p>In front of him, Aziraphale is leaning against the kitchen island clad in an apron; her platinum curls styled into a short ponytail and adorned with a white scarf tied up in a bow, exactly like in the poster. She flashes him a coy smile as she twirls a lock around her finger. “I wanted to get your opinion on something.”</p><p>Crowley incoherently stammers until he manages, “Erm, you… you look, uh… wow.”</p><p>She averts the demon’s gaze, cheeks dusted pink as she looks down at herself. “I know I might not look as flattering as in the picture. I have a few extra pounds on me and some new stretch marks here and there—” Aziraphale squeaks as Crowley scoops her up to have her sit on the cold, white marble.</p><p>His hands graze along where the bottom of her apron rides up slightly. “Oh, trussst me, angel. You look so much better than any old poster.” His intense eyes gradually becoming more eclipsed with gold.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathes, legs opening up so she can cradle him between her plump thighs.</p><p>The demon leans in, the tip of his nose brushing hers. “There is just one tiny adjustment we need to make,” he coos. With a snap of his fingers, a cupcake appears in his hand.</p><p>Aziraphale lets out a bubbly laugh. “You silly old snake!”</p><p>“What, we want to be accurate, don’t we?”</p><p>The angel smirks mischievously. “If you insist, then I shall have my dessert before dinner.” She watches him intently as he plucks a wing from the top, glossy lips parting to gladly welcome it. As she takes the white chocolate into her mouth, her tongue swipes over Crowley’s thumb before placing a chaste kiss to the pad of it, much to the demon’s enjoyment. He then delicately peels back the wrapper for her and Aziraphale takes a bite with a delighted little hum, yellow cake crumbling down her chin.</p><p>Crowley’s eyes follow where the morsels land on her heaving chest and his mouth waters at the view. The fabric straining to contain her breasts, the rosy rim of her nipples peeking out of the edge of the apron. He sets aside the half-eaten cupcake with a little protest from his angel but he quickly makes up for it by ducking his head down; his forked tongue teasingly dipping into the milky skin of her cleavage to scoop up the stray crumbs.</p><p>She tilts her head back as he continues to lick and kiss along the column of her pale neck. “<em> Ah </em>... Crowley,” Aziraphale whines with a shudder, stroking her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head and grasping his black tank top.</p><p>Crowley meets Aziraphale’s blissfully overwhelmed face again and tenderly smooches off the frosting dotting her nose which causes her to giggle happily. He grins like a fool, smitten as ever. “I love you, angel.”</p><p>“I love you too, dear,” she says breathily, bringing him in for a needy kiss.</p><p>The demon groans into her sugary mouth when she gently nibbles his lower lip, his hands roaming along the bare skin of her back. Fingertips exploring the soft rolls and folds there as if he was touching his angel for the first time all over again. Eventually, they land on the knotted bow along her waist. “Can I get this apron out of the way?” he asks, giving the sash a light tug.</p><p>“Yes… please,” Aziraphale pants.</p><p>He makes quick work of the knot until the ribbons limply fall onto the countertop and his hand then drifts up to the back of her neck. Once he pulls the tie loose, gravity does its job of dragging the scanty garment down so Crowley can have a treat of his own…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>